


Rain makes one Fall

by Sylla_Headhunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 18!!!!, First Dates, Im sorry the boy is WHIPPED, Keitor Month 2020, M/M, Pining Lotor (Voltron), We have the power of Satan and Keitor on our side, and y'all get to appreciate it, i have died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla_Headhunter/pseuds/Sylla_Headhunter
Summary: Day 18: First DateLotor propped himself up on his elbows, almost shoving Ezor off his bed.“A nice boy?” he repeated rather incredulously. “Ezor, have you and I been watching the same person over the past couple of months? There is nothing nice about him, that’s like comparing a middle school essay to Shakespeare’s prose at the prime of his writing process!”Lotor has made a MoveTM for the young man, he's been pining after for just about his whole life: Keith Kogane. He is, as of now, a nervous wreck
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Rain makes one Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Softness! Softness for everyone! You will, uh. Need it. I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> I tend to write from Keith's perspective, somehow, when it's about soft things so here's LOTOR for a change!! He is a hopelessly sappy romantic with a big, big crush and while he seems to be smooth-talking his way out of practically everything, it's just his way of using auotpilot on his brain.  
> that's it, that's the fic
> 
> Enjoy!

"Aren't you supposed to get dressed or something?"  
Ezor's voice almost startled Lotor enough to make him fall off his bed where he had spent the rest of the last ... hour, probably, head buried in his pillow to drown out the entire world.

"Let me die in here," he mumbled through a mouthful of pillowcase. "Don't mourn my passing, please and thank you."  
Ezor snorted and Lotor felt the mattress dip next to him as his friend probably threw herself onto the bed.

“Is this maybe, possibly, _likely_ about the fact that you should get ready for your date?”

“Whyever would you think that?” he groaned softly. Ezor giggled and patted his head, essentially ruining his hair.

“Now, now. You’re fretting too much,” she told him rather cheerfully. “It can’t be _that_ bad. Keith is a nice boy, isn’t he?”  
Lotor propped himself up on his elbows, almost shoving Ezor off his bed.

“A nice boy?” he repeated rather incredulously. “Ezor, have you and I been watching the same person over the past couple of months? There is nothing _nice_ about him, that’s like comparing a middle school essay to Shakespeare’s prose at the prime of his writing process!”  
His friend, busy looking over her colourful hair stripes to see if she could arrange them in an accurate depiction of a rainbow, nodded vaguely. 

“Hmmm, so you’re saying he’s _fine_ :”  
Lotor bristled. “He is so much more than that! Stop trying to reduce my-”  
He choked of and Ezor blinked up from her piece of work, eyes wide and a grin playing around her lips.

“Your _what_?” she prompted him rather gleefully. “Classmate? Love interest? Future husband?”  
Lotor felt his face grow rather hot. “Stop that!” he hissed frantically, casting a worried glance towards the door of his small dorm room. Ezor cackled and hopped off his bed.

“Well, whatever he is or isn’t yet, you should still get ready. It’s almost four pm,” she pointed out. “Aren’t you supposed to be meeting him at five?”

Unfortunately, she was right. Lotor let his body almost hit the floor in an attempt to leave his bed, straightening up again and reviewing himself and the fifth set of clothes he had been trying on for the past couple of hours.  A suit  _was_ rather over the top, wasn’t it? Sure, he had invited Keith to a fairly well-known restaurant, insisting that he pay for everything after the other young man had tried to turn his offer down, and said restaurant  _did_ have a (although rather loose) dress code he would more than adhere to – but after all, they were both barely functioning adults (in some cases) and it wasn’t like he was taking Keith to an opera of sorts.

He was just taking him out for dinner, something entirely mundane and very much normal, apart from the fact that he had been admiring the black-haired young man from a distance over the past years, probably. Also apart from the fact that his heart had threatened to give out on him a couple of times whenever Keith so much as  _looked_ his way.

“A suit is too much, isn’t it?” he yelled into Ezor’s general direction, earning a laugh and a “You bet, idiot!” right back from his dorm mate. Sighing, he wrestled himself out of his jacket and scrutinized his image once more. Black trousers and equally black shoes, a silvery shirt and purple necktie – there was absolutely no way he could possibly try anything else on in the short amount of time left for him to get something done with his hair and be satisfied with everything else (it had taken him far too long to actually get to this point alone). 

W hich meant that it was now time to begin The Operation: Survive the Date.

He felt like he was already failing on that account but there wasn’t exactly much he could do about it as of now.

Ten minutes to five and Lotor had admired the door to Keith’s dorm long enough, his heart pounding in his chest, hand reaching for the doorbell. A soft chiming noise rang throughout the whole apartment and Lotor took a step back, not wanting to appear too …

Something. He wasn’t entirely sure how to describe his whole demeanor as of now, if he was being honest.

Hurried footsteps sounded and the door was being yanked open, making Lotor appreciate his small step back even more. A horrid creature, apparently born out of a swamp, stared at him, blue eyes scanning him from head to toe, until it turned back and hollered, “Kogane! Your date is here, get your ass out of that bathroom!”  
Ah. He was not being haunted by the literal boogieman, he was just standing in front of Keith’s rather obnoxious dormmate, then. Lotor cleared his throat.

“Lance McClain, correct?” he asked, as politely as he felt able to, given that his heart was currently residing next to his windpipe. The other young man turned around, one of his eyebrows raised, facial mask askew because of it.

“The one and only. Holy moly, Keith never said anything about his date being _this_ impressive. How did he manage to reel you in, did you lose a bet?”  
The words stung – not on his behalf, he was used to being slandered and ignoring comments on his own person, courtesy of his family household, but on Keith’s. The audacity to believe that Keith Kogane, a true masterpiece, was not worthy to acquire him, Lotor, as a date was quite frankly unnerving.

“I did not,” Lotor replied, voice icing over until it could adequately hide his disgust at such an injustice done to Keith’s person. “I am here of my own volition, after Keith accepted my proposal for this evening. That is all.”  
Lance’s eyes widened and a grin practically split his face in two. “Great. You already know your lines,” he squawked, leaving Lotor to ponder his intentions for a split second because another door opened and Keith stepped out into the pale floor light, making Lotor feel like he forgot to breathe a few seconds earlier.

He wasn’t wearing a suit or anything like it (which, honestly, Lotor was grateful for in this particular moment, for it would have made his brain short-circuit even more) but his black pants were hugging his legs like cast shadows come to life. His shirt, dark red and black with the occasional white highlight,  gave him exactly the bit of colour he needed to not look like he came straight from a funeral  (not that Lotor would exactly mind having Keith in all black, he would just not love a Keith straight from a funeral. He would, in fact, love for Keith to be nothing in regards of the word “straight”).

Keith blinked, his eyes straying from Lotor’s face to his clothes and back to his face again, a small smile tugging at his lips that left Lotor slightly breathless.

“Hi.”  
It was such a soft sound and Lotor refused for it to have that much of an impact on him. He was certainly not about to keel over from Keith Kogane saying a customary word of greeting.

“You look wonderful.” His voice wobbled slightly at the edges and Lotor squinted at it until it remained firm and steady as always. He held one of his arms out to the young man blinking up at him.

“Shall we go, then?”  
The small smile broke into a full-fledged grin that made Lotor’s knees almost buckle underneath his weight.

“Sure thing, Lotor. Let’s go.”

“This place is insane.”  
Keith’s eyes roamed the dinner hall for the thirtieth time, still exactly as unbelieving as they had been the first time around. Lotor couldn’t help but smile, barely hindering himself from sighing dreamily at the sight of one Keith Kogane being almost too impressed to eat. Their first course had been delicious and yet, Keith’s focus had strayed from his plate pretty early on, settling on their surroundings, the music ensemble playing in the background, and Lotor himself, who had almost forgotten how to breathe during those precious moments in which he had had his date’s (his _date’s_! He was truly on a _date_ with the one and only person he was hopelessly infatuated with!) attention settle on him, another of Keith’s small smiles tugging at his lips. Lotor wasn’t quite able to decipher it – he had rather poor reading abilities when it came to Keith, if he was being honest – but he basked in it nonetheless, trembling lips trying to return it whenever he could.

“So do you like it?” he inquired after Keith’s next exclamation of disbelief. The other man snorted.

“’Do I like it’? Lotor, this place is incredible and I would have never seen more than the slightly roughed of facade if it weren’t for you.” His face softened and Lotor found his breath caught in his throat _yet again._

“Thank you for that. This day has been … great.”  
“Great,” Lotor echoed faintly, trying ever so desperately to keep his voice smooth and calm. Keith squinted at him and Lotor coughed daintily into his hand.

“Well, I am pleased to hear that,” he mumbled into his last piece of bread. Keith chuckled quietly and Lotor felt himself drown in the sweet sound.

He wasn’t just _pleased_ to hear Keith like this place – or the date. He wasn’t just _pleased_ at the other man’s presence at their table. He wasn’t just _pleased_ to listen to his noises of approval and delight.

He was rapidly drowning in his own heart’s desperate pleas for mercy and there was nothing he could do but watch helplessly as he fell even harder for the one and only Keith Kogane sitting across him at the dinner table, downing a glass of Chateau la Fleur like it was a jug of muddy water from a nearby river.

Time slowed and sped up on its own accord and suddenly Lotor was helping Keith into his coat, ignoring Keith’s muffled protests of “please, Lotor, I’m an _adult,_ I don’t need you to give me your coat, I’m not gonna freeze to death, I’m _fine_!”. His hands brushed over Keith’s shoulders and he felt himself almost begging to squeeze them softly, to draw the slighter man into his embrace – but he shouldn’t be so daring, so demanding, he told himself, keeping his hands by his sides as much as he was able to.

They had barely made a few steps outside when a fat raindrop drenched Lotor’s nose with a soft _plop._

Fantastic.

Lotor sighed and shot the sky above a rather dark glance – it wasn’t supposed to be raining today! He had checked the weather report again and again and none of them had talked about even a slight _chance_ at sudden downpour.

“I’m sorry, Keith-” he started, turning around to look at his companion through the soft drizzle falling between them, his words crumbling up in his mouth.

Keith was _grinning,_ a roguish thing plastered across his face like the few black strands, already soaking wet, mouth hanging open and tongue stretched out, catching raindrops like a child. It looked so utterly, ridiculously endearing that Lotor couldn’t help but snort in delight, making Keith look up to him. Red heat crawled across pale cheekbones but embarrassment couldn’t stop him from bursting into laughter. He grabbed for Lotor’s hand and Lotor felt his heart skip a few more beats than usual.

“Come on, don’t just stand there, we’re gonna get soaked!” Keith trilled, lacing his fingers with Lotor’s and then he was tugging him along the road, both breathlessly giggling like mindless teenagers, slipping on the wet pavement from time to time.

It took them not long enough to get home.

Lotor felt his elating slowly drip from his shoulders as he glanced at his own dorm, practically miles away from Keith’s. The rain was still trying to lull them into sleep with its constant pattering sounds and maybe it was the yearning he felt in his heart, or maybe the rain working its magic on him but it took Lotor a good while to feel Keith’s soft tug on his hand. He looked down at the slighter man, one eyebrow raised in question.

“I’m sorry, did you-?”  
“You’re too tall, you know that?”  
Lotor blinked. “Excuse me?”  
Soft, red blush crept on to Keith’s face, tilted up to look at Lotor fully, raindrops slipping down his cheeks like heavenly tears.

“That’s my invitation for a kiss, you know?” he muttered and Lotor felt like soaring and falling at the same time, his fingers trembling just once in a warm grip.

“I will gladly accept,” he mumbled hoarsely, not even sure about his own words anymore, just sure enough about Keith’s soft, incredulous and incredibly fond laughter as he bent down.

They met halfway, in the rain.

His heart had never been lighter.


End file.
